unlimited_anime_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Feng Yuchen/Spoilers
Unlimited Grade is divided into Black Iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Dark Gold, Diamond and Rainbow (God) seven grades, each section rank upper, middle and lower three.” (Skill card is divided into consumption, potential and solid state three types of skill cards, after consumption skill card uses a time skill vanishes, potential skill card will evolve along with use skill level of expertise to a higher rank, solid state class skill card forever is unable to promote, and potential card and solid state card are Permanent skill card).” Within the body Attribute can be: flame / Frost / wind / earth / thunder / dark / bright / water. Ch-9 Bites, is promoted the Black Iron lower- grade, Attribute at present is: Strength: 10 ' '''Physical Strength: 10 ' 'Energy: 100 '【Condition: Has not opened】” „ Bites, 007 original Strength Attribute surmount the '''Black Iron lower grade , recomputates 007 Attribute, calculates style is original Attribute adds on 1 / 2 Black Iron lower- grade Attribute , at present Attribute is: ' Strength: 17' 【Original Strength 12】 Physical Strength: 10 【Original Physical Strength 7, have not surmounted Black Iron lower-grade Attribute, does not increase Energy: 100 '''【Condition, has not opened】 '''Speed: 10 meter / second 【The original Speed 9 meter / second, have not surmounted Black Iron lower-grade Attribute, does not increase】. ” Ch-13 Bites, massacres 500 Zombie, obtains (Permanent) Title: “【Zombie Hunter】: Strength + 10, Damage to Undead Life form + 30%.” „Bites, Strength achieves 27, the grade promotion, Number 007 promote the Black Iron middle-grade.” „ Bites, massacres 1000 Zombie, (Permanent) Title: 【Zombie Hunter】'''evolves to【Master of Zombies】''' Ch-25 “【Master of Zombies】: Strength + 20, to not Damage to Undead Life form + 50%, blood immunity Zombie venom.” ''' „Bites, '''Strength achieves 37, the grade promotion, Number 007 promote the Black Iron upper-grade.” Ch-42 “【Genocider of Zombies】: Strength + 50, to not Damage to Undead Life form + 100%, cell immunity Zombie venom.” ''' „Bites, '''Strength achieves 67, is promoted the Bronze lower-grade, Ch-50 Bites, Basic Quest completes, reward basic Attribute: “Strength + 10, Physical Strength + 10, Speed + 1 meter / second. “。 Number 007 Attribute at present are: Strength: 77 ' '''Physical Strength: 20 ' 'Energy: 100 '【Condition: Has not opened】 '''Speed: 11 meter / second. ” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 77, is promoted the Bronze middle-grade, Opens the Bronze middle-grade characteristics: 1. Armor Piercing Attribute, the attack has 50% probability Armor Piercing Effect each time.” Ch-93 Completes to hunt and kill Quest for the first time, Rewards Permanent Title 【 (Iron) Bounty Hunter】”. “【 (Iron) Bounty Hunter】: Strength + 10, Speed + 1 meter / second.” Ch-95 Consecutively for three times completes to hunt and kill Quest, Permanent Title 【 (Iron) Bounty Hunter】 Promotes for 【 (Copper) Bounty Hunter】. “【 (Copper) Bounty Hunter】: Strength + 20, Speed + 2 meter / second.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve''' 97', is promoted the '''Bronze upper-grade,' Opens the Bronze upper-grade characteristics: 1. Armor Piercing Attribute, the attack has 50% probability Armor Piercing Effect each time.” 2. The strength of cure, the formidable human body resiliency, in Energy with body carries on the injury on fast restoration body.” Bites, Number 007 achieves the Bronze upper-grade, Opens Energy Attribute, Energy Attribute may be used in the role skill displaying. ” Bites, Number 007 open the Energy Attribute player as first place, the randomly reward skill card (can study skill).” „Bites, congratulations, obtains randomly skill card Sharingan 【Potential】 „ Bites, Number 007 learn the infinite skill player as first place, rewards Energy 100, At present Number 007 Attribute: ID: 007 Title: 【Genocider of Zombies】, 【 (Copper) Bounty Hunter】 Strength: 97 Physical Strength: 20 Energy: 200 【Condition: Opened】 (When daily 00: 00, Energy restores to maximum value) Speed: 13 meter / second ' '【Potential】 Skill: Sharingan LV1 (skilled 0 / 500): Opening consumes Energy 10, Use consume Energy every minute 1, Ch-95 Consecutively for five times completes to hunt and kill Quest, Permanent Title 【 (Copper) Bounty Hunter】 Promotes for 【 (Silver) Bounty Hunter】. “【 (Silver) Bounty Hunter】: Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 10, Speed + 3 meter / second.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 107,' Physical Strength: 30, Speed: 14 meter / second.' Ch-101 „ Bites, randomly skill reward card ' Concealment 【Solid state】:' Consumes the Energy value 5, enters the invisible condition,the time continues for 1 minute cools for 10 minutes, the concealment condition is unable to be attacked by the enemy, simultaneously is unable to attack the enemy, once launches the attack, the stealth condition relieved, ended to fight the post- three seconds to re-enter the invisible condition. Ch-121 Strikes to kill 30 BOSS are winnable 【BOSS Ruler】 Title. “【BOSS Ruler】: Strength + 20, injure + 50% to the elite and feudal lord level monster.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 127, Number 007 promote the Silver lower-grade.” Opens the Silver lower-grade characteristics: 1. 【Attribute Energy】, Attribute of Feng Yu Chen within the body awakens is the strength of Frost.” Ch-154 【Potential】 Skill: Byakugan: LV1 (skilled 0 / 500) Opening consumes Energy 10, Use consume Energy every minute 1, Ch-184 „Bites, the strikes to kill «SAO» world ultimately BOSS Heathcliff, completes ultimate Title: “【The king of BOSS destruction 】: Strength + 50, injure + 100% to the elite and feudal lord level monster.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 157, Number 007 promote the Silver middle/upper-grade.” 【Potential】 Skill: 【Sword Technique is skilled in】 (Potential). Sword Technique is skilled in LV1 (skilled 0 / 500): The passive skill, the non- Energy consumption, uses the sword is the weapon, the injury addition 10%, increases along with the skill rank, the injury addition increases. ” Ch-188 „ Bites, the Number 007 entry Dark Gold level tests, “【 Strengthens】: Strength + 70, Speed + 30 meter / second.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 227, Speed: 44 meter / second. Bites, Strength Attribute achieves the Gold lower-grade grade, Number 007 promote the Gold lower-grade.” Opens the Gold lower-grade characteristics: 1. 【Cuts off limb continues again】, Energy in body with the body that will lose carries on to continue meets.” Ch-302 „Bites, Number 007 complete ‚the assassin training’, all infinite Attribute return to original state, rewards Number 007 “【 Strengthens】: Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 10 meter / second.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 257,' Physical Strength: 60, Speed: 54 meter / second.' 【Potential】 Skill: Ice Devil Slayer Magic 【Potential】 LV1 (skilled 0 / 500): Used to meet the approaching enemy (devil) with huge magic, extinguishing the dragon, extinguishes the god magic to be the same, can eat up with oneself the thing with Attribute strengthens magic, so long as and is oneself the magic with Attribute attacks itself invalid. Ch-503 „Bites, Number 007 choose the Bloodline Saint Mark body.” Saint Mark body: Growth stage: 10% Increases Attribute (this Attribute does not calculate in Unlimited Grade Attribute, is equal to hiding Attribute): Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 50, Speed + 10, Energy + 200. Ch-599 „Bites, Completes hostile member 1000 strikes to kill, completes Title: “【The King of Knight】: Strength + 50, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 25 meter / second, Energy +100.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 307 (337),' Physical Strength: 90 (140), Speed: 79 (89) meter / second, Energy: 300 (500),' Strength of revision Number 007 CODE 【1】 Resurrecting technique: Every 24 hours had free death jurisdiction one time, after the death, without the consumption comes back to life, and within one second was in the invincible defense pattern. Ch-635 „Number 007 attack and sink destroyer 12, submarine 14, five kill the strategy to be completed, “【Arpeggio of Blue Steel】: Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 30 meter / second, Energy +100.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 337 (367),' Physical Strength: 120 (170), Speed: 109 (119) meter / second, Energy: 400 (600),' Ch-769 „Bites, Number 007 complete Title: “【The strength of Titan】: Strength + 100, Physical Strength + 70, Speed + 50 meter / second.” Bites, 007 Strength Attribute achieve 437/447 (467/477),' Physical Strength: 190 (240), Speed: 159 (169) meter / second,' Number 007 promote the Dark Gold middle-grade.” Opens the Dark Gold Middle-grade characteristics: 1. 【Does not die】: After the death, may the resurrecting rebirth, use 1 day / time.” 2. 【Entity Avatar/clone】: May split two individuals oneself, Avatar/clone will not make Strength weaken, one year may carry on a fission, has the Avatar/clone individual most 5(this skill is Crystal grade stage characteristics skill).” Ch-800 „Bites, the plot activates successfully, Number 007 Byakugan and Sharingan skills vanish, fuse for new Bloodline Ootsutsuki (Byaku-Sharingan) Bloodline......” Ootsutsuki (Byaku-Sharingan): Byakugan and Sharingan union Bloodline, instantaneous, flickers to stop, Opening consumes Energy 10, Use consume Energy every minute 1, Growth stage LV1 (skilled 0 / 500: Increases Attribute: Strength + 10, Speed + 10, Physical Strength + 10, Energy + 100 Byakugan LV1: The Gentle Fist foundation grasps the condition, sees clearly range 100 M. Sharingan LV1: Not enlarging ones vision condition. After Volume 10 Stats ''' * '''Strength- 527+70=597 * Physical Strength- 280+110=390 * 'Energy-' 900+350=1250 * 'Speed-' 299 (179 meter per sec)